Saurons Mund
Saurons Mund, auch'' Bote von Mordor'' (Carroux) bzw. Mordors Gesandter (Krege) war einer der Schwarzen Númnórer. Er stammte von den Nachfahren der Númenórer in den Kolonien der Haradwaith ab und trat in Saurons Dienste, als der wieder erstarkte. Biographie thumb|124px|Mund Sauron (Im Cartoon 1980)Im Dienst Saurons wurde er ein mächtiger Hexenmeister, der sein Leben durch schwarze Magie verlängerte, doch trotzdem blieb er ein sterblicher Mensch und war kein Nazgûl oder Untoter anderer Art. Er galt als grausamer als jeder Ork und wurde aufgrund seines bösen Willens und seines Scharfsinns nicht nur der Statthalter des Turms von Barad-dûr, sondern galt als der ranghöchste von Saurons menschlichen Dienern. Nach dem Ringkrieg beabsichtigte er, den Posten zu übernehmen, den Sauron Saruman versprochen hatte und von Isengart aus die Länder des Westens als von Sauron abhängige Provinz zu beaufsichtigen. Doch dazu kam es nicht. thumb|130px|Aragorn enthauptet Saurons Mund Vor dem Schwarzen Tor Die Krieger Gondors und Rohans ritten, unter Führung von Aragorn II., am Ende des Ringkrieges zum Schwarzen Tor, um gegen Sauron und seine Streitkräfte zu kämpfen und Sauron entgültig zu vertreiben. Als sie in Rufweite des Morannon kamen, entrollten sie das Banner und ließen Trompeten erschallen. Es traten Herolde hervor und riefen: "Kommt heraus! Lasst den Herrn des schwarzen Landes herauskommen! Er soll seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Denn unrechtmäßig hat er Gondor mit Krieg überzogen und seine Lande verwüstet. Daher verlangt der König von Gondor, dass er für seine Übeltaten büßen und dann auf immer fortgehen soll. Kommt heraus!" Es trat Stille ein und es war kein Schrei oder sonst irgendein Laut von Mauer und Tor zu hören. Die Heerführer wollten gerade wieder umkehren, als die Stille plötzlich unterbrochen wurde. Trommeln dröhnten wie Donner und Hörner schmetterten, sodass die Steine erbebten und ließ die Ohren der Menschen taub werden. Das Tor wurde unter lautem Klirren aufgestoßen und es kam eine Gesandtschaft des Schwarzen Turms. An der Spitze ritt eine mächtige Gestalt, groß und böse auf einem schwarzen Pferd, so es denn ein Pferd war. Es war riesig und hässlich zugleich und sein Gesicht glich einer grässlichen Maske und sah eher aus wie ein Totenschädel als ein lebendiger Kopf. In seinen Augenhöhlen und Nüstern brannte eine Flamme. Schwarz gekleidet war sein Reiter, der einen ebenfalls schwarzen hohen Helm trug. Er war keiner der Ringgeister, er war ein lebendiger Mann. Er war der Befehlshaber des Turms von Barad-dûr und sein Name wird in keiner Geschichte erwähnt und es heißt, er habe seinen Namen vergessen. "Ich bin Saurons Mund." sagte er. Er ritt mit einer kleinen Schar Krieger heraus, die schwarze Rüstungen trugen und eine Fahne, auf der in Rot das Böse Auge zu sehen war. Er höhnte und nannte die Reiter Rohans einen wilden Haufen und Pöbelhaufen. Verhandeln wollte er, aber nach einigem verbalen hin und her und nachdem er den entsetzten Kriegern und Gandalf ein kurzes Schwert, einen grauen Mantel mit einer Elbenbrosche und zuletzt Frodo Beutlins Mithril-Panzerhemd gezeigt hatte, stellte Saurons Mund Bedingungen, die jedoch von Aragorn und Gandalf abgelehnt wurden. Plötzlich warf Gandalf seinen grauen Mantel ab und ein weißes Licht leuchtete an diesem dunklen Platz auf wie ein Schwert. Saurons Mund wich vor Gandalfs erhobener Hand zurück und Gandalf ging auf ihn zu. Er nahm ihm Panzer, Mantel und Schwert ab, als Erinnerung an einen guten Freund. Auch die Bedingungen, die Saurons Mund gestellt hatte, wies Gandalf brüsk und entschieden zurück und sagte: "Macht Euch fort, denn Eure Gesandtschaft ist beendet und Euer Tod ist nahe. Wir sind nicht hierhergekommen, um bei Verhandlungen mit Sauron, dem treulosen und verfluchten, Worte zu verschwenden: noch weniger mit einem seiner Sklaven. Fort mit Euch!" Der Bote von Mordor lachte nun nicht mehr und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und es bekam Ähnlichkeit mit einem wilden Tier. Er wurde von Raserei gepackt, sein Mund geiferte, aber die Angst siegte über seinen Zorn. Kurz vor dem Angriff der Orks stieß er einen lauten Schrei aus, wandte sich ab, sprang auf sein Pferd und galoppierte mit seiner Schar wie wahnsinnig nach Cirith Gorgor zurück. Während sie ritten, bliesen seine Leute ihre Hörner und Sauron ließ seine Falle zuschnappen. Was nach der Vernichtung des Einen Ringes und dem damit verbundenen Fall Saurons geschah, ist unklar. Es ist möglich, dass Saurons Mund überlebt hat und nach Osten geflohen ist, da er — im Gegensatz zu den Nazgûl — nicht an die Macht Saurons gebunden war. Wahrscheinlich ist er aber nach dem Fall Saurons auch umgekommen. Filmtrilogie thumb|102px|Bruce Spence alias Saurons Mund Saurons Mund wird in der Filmtrilogie von dem Schauspieler Bruce Spence verkörpert. Für die Rolle wurde der Schauspieler nicht nur geschminkt, sondern sein Gesicht auch am Computer verändert. Im Film wird Saurons Mund von Aragorn enthauptet. Die Szene mit ihm ist allerdings nur in der Special Extended Edition des dritten Films zu sehen. Quellen Der Herr der Ringe Filmtrilogie (2001-2003) Special Extended Edition J. R. R. Tolkien: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (Buch) Übersetzer Margaret Carroux und E.-M. von Freymann. * Fünftes Buch, Zehntes Kapitel: Das Schwarze Tor öffnet sich J. R. R. Tolkien: ''The War of the Ring ''(The History of Middle-earth, Band VIII.) Herausgegeben von Christopher Tolkien. HarperCollins, London 1992. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Mann en:Mouth of Sauron es:Boca de Sauron fr:Bouche de Sauron it:Bocca di Sauron nl:De Mond van Sauron pl:Rzecznik Saurona ru:Голос Саурона